Current wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, memory, soundcards, speakers, headphones, and run one or more software applications in addition to providing for voice communications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless devices include micro-browsers, address books, email clients, instant messaging (“IM”) clients, and wavetable instruments. Additionally, wireless devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless device may, for example, be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications. Such wireless devices may operate on a cellular network, on a wireless local area network (“WLAN”), or on both of these types of networks. Wireless device applications are typically initiated and controlled by way of a graphical user interface (“GUI”) which is displayed on the display screens of such devices.
One problem with current wireless devices pertains to the limited size of the display screens of these devices. In particular, users having impaired vision often find it difficult to distinguish or select icons displayed on the display screen of such a device as part of the device's GUI. In addition, users having learning disabilities, memory loss, or cognitive impairments often find it difficult to associate icons displayed on the display screen with their intended function or meaning.
A need therefore exists for an improved method and system for displaying icons on the display screens of wireless and other devices.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.